zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Król Ghidorah
Król Ghidorah – olbrzymi trójgłowy smok, jeden z największych wrogów Godzilli. Wygląd Ghidorah jest złotym smokiem o trzech głowach, które są najeżone kolcami. Posiada także dwa ogony i nietoperze szkrzydła. Umiejętności Król Ghidorah miał wiele zmian dokonanych na przestrzeni lat, ale większość jego tradycyjnych cech bojowych pozostało takie same. Jego różne formy w różnych filmach mają swoje zdolności. Lot Król Ghidorah jest w stanie latać z prędkością 3 machów, w atmosferze Ziemskiej. Zwiększa tę prędkość podczas lotu. W Ghidorah: Trójgłowy Potwór i w Odrodzenie Mothry III, król Ghidorah może tworzyć meteoryt podczas podróży z planety na planetę. W Godzilla vs. Gigan otacza się wielką strukturą diamentową, gdy podróżuje w przestrzeni kosmicznej. W Odrodzeniu Mothry III król Ghidorah potrafi latać nawet z utratą swoich skrzydeł przy użyciu pola o zerowej grawitacji. Belki grawitacyjne Najsłynniejszą cechą króla Ghidorah są złote, przypominające błyskawice, grawitacyjne belki, którymi strzela z trzech paszczy. Te belki dorównują mocą atomowemu promieniowi Godzilli i mogą wywoływać duże eksplozje w budynkach. Kredowy król Ghidorah, może wypluwać kule ogniste z paszczy zamiast belek grawitacyjnych. Wiatry huraganowe Król Ghidorah może wytwarzać wiatry huraganowe, machając swymi skrzydłami, które potrafią zdmuchnąć budynki. Manipulowanie szyją Król Ghidorah mógł dusić przeciwnika w Godzilla vs Król Ghidorah. W Godzilla vs. Król Ghidorah, król Ghidorah owijał swe szyje wokół Godzilli w celu uduszenia go. Król Ghidorah był również używał tej umiejętności w różnych grach i komiksach. Wytrwałość Król Ghidorah wytrzymał atomowy oddech Godzilli w Invasion of Astro-Monster. Król Ghidorah jest zwykle przedstawiany jako wyjątkowo wytrzymały i odporny na uszkodzenia, często w stopniu zbliżonym do Godzilli. W Godzilla vs Król Ghidorah przetrwał, gdy jego środkowa głowa została zniszczona, a jego skrzydła były odłamane, a mimo to nadal żył, choć przez ponad 200 lat leżał bezruchu na dnie morza. W Odrodzenie Mothry III Wielki Król Ghidorah nie mogł zostać zniszczony przez ataki Mothry Leo, dopóki ta nie przekształciła się w Armor Mothrę. W Godzilla, Mothra i Król Ghidorah: Olbrzymie potwory atakują, trwałość Króla Ghidorah jest zmniejszona, ale nadal przetrwał wielokrotnie znokautowana przez Godzillę i wytrzymał wiele wybuchów z jego atomowego promienia. Król Ghidorah zazwyczaj wykorzystuje swoją wytrzymałość na swą korzyść, ponieważ często wolał uciec przed bitwą, którą nie mogł wygrać, zanim będzie musiał doznać więcej obrażeń, niż jest to konieczne. Kule ognia Kredowy Ghidorah może pluć kulami ognia. Regeneracja W Odrodzeniu Mothry III okazuje się, że król Ghidorah może zregenerować całe ciało z odciętego ogona, który w przeszłości został odcięty przez Rainbow Mothrę. Sugeruje się w książce o filmie, że Król Ghidorah mógłby zregenerować się ze skrzydła, które zostało ostatecznie zniszczone przez Armor Mothra. Bariera Król Ghidorah może odbijać belki Mothry Leo, będąc w barierze w Odrodzeniu Mothry III W Odrodzeniu Mothry II, Król Ghidorah może manipulować światłem z pocisków, tworząc barierę ochronną. Elektryczne śruby King Ghidorah tworzy elektryczne śruby ze swoich skrzydeł w Rebirth of Mothra III W odrodzeniu Mothry III król Ghidorah może strzelać sześcioma śrubami energii elektrycznej z każdego skrzydła. Kopuła W Rebirth of Mothra III, król Ghidorah jest w stanie tworzyć kopułę, która pozwala na teleportowanie przedmiotów, a jednocześnie ma działanie żrące, gdy próbują one uciec. Na zewnątrz kopuła jest spleciona z mackami, które wyciągają ofiary na wewnątrz. Żyjące istoty wewnątrz kopuły powoli uwalniają siły życiowe i przenoszą je do króla Ghidorah. Teleportacja W odrodzeniu Mothry III, król Ghidorah może teleportować mniejsze istoty do jego kopuły. Kontrola umysłu W odrodzeniu Mothry III król Ghidorah może w niewielkim stopniu kontrolować umysł innych istot, które są na to podatne. Elektryczne ukąszenie Ghidorah może wyrzucić Godzillę przez gryzienie w filmie Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack W Godzilla, Mothra i Król Ghidorah: potężne potwory atakują, Ghidorah może wyładować energię elektryczną poprzez gryzienie. Po pochłonięciu mocy Mothry i zostaniu królem Ghidorah, ta umiejętność zostaje zastąpiona przez jego tradycyjne belki. Tarcza Energetyczna W filmie z 2001 roku, po pochłonięciu energii Mothry, król Ghidorah może tworzyć złotą tarczę energii, która ugina atomowy oddech Godzilli. Król Ghidorah może także uwolnić tę tarczę energii i wysłać ją gdy zderza się z ziemią, co spowoduje masową eksplozję. Pole magnetyczna W Ghidorah: Trójgłowy Potwór, podczas gdy był w obrębie meteorytu, król Ghidorah miał zdolność do generowania magnetyzmu, co wydawało się polami magnetycznymi, które od czasu do czasu zmieniały siłę. Choć nigdy nie stwierdzono bezpośrednio, w jakim celu służyły, stwierdzono, że były one w jakiś sposób związane z jego mocami. Wydaje się, więc że król Ghidorah wykorzystał je jako formę lewitacji. W grze Advance Godzilla: Dominacja, potężny król Ghidorah ma dwa nowe, nigdy dotąd nie widziane zdolności bojowe: zdolność do wydzielania katastrofalnych magnetycznych belek z jego paszczy, oraz zdolność do produkcji potężnego magnetycznego pociągnięcia wokół niego, które rani inne potwory. Król Ghidorah jest w stanie utrzymać obecność swojego magnetycznego naciągu na około dziesięciu sekund przed zatrzymaniem ataku i potrzebuje naładowania, aby ponownie wykorzystać atak. Biografia Ghidorah - Trójgłowy potwór (1964) King Ghidorah to potwór z kosmosu, odpowiedzialny za brak życia na planecie Wenus. Godzilla kontra Król Ghidorah (1991) Ghidorah powraca, w filmie Godzilla kontra Król Ghidorah. Tym razem jednak nie był potworem z kosmosu, lecz powstał z trzech małych zwierzątek przywiezionych przez przybyszów z przyszłości – Doratów. W wyniku podróży w czasie do roku 1944 zostały one pozostawione na wyspie, na której w latach 50. XX wieku przeprowadzane były testy z bronią jądrową; napromieniowane, połączyły się w jednego, trójgłowego potwora, który zaatakował Japonię w 1991 r. Po przegranej walce z Godzillą (w wyniku której Ghidorah stracił środkową głowę) i upadku na dno oceanu, z Ghidorah zrobiono cyborga - Mecha-King Ghidorah. Następnie stoczył on walkę z Godzillą w Tokio. Ghidorahowi udało się skrępować Godzillę i wynieść go nad ocean - tam jednak został uszkodzony przez radioaktywny snop Godzilli i oba potwory spadły z dużej wysokości do oceanu. Godzilla kontra Mothra (1992) Godzilla przeżył upadek i powrócił w Godzilla kontra Mothra (1992). Mecha-King Ghidorah został trwale zniszczony, jednak dwa lata później jego części zostały wykorzystane przy budowie Mechagodzilli i Garudy. Powrót Mothry 3 W 1998 r. pojawił się Grand King Ghidorah - kosmiczny potwór z czasów prehistorycznych, przed którego atakami próbowała bronić Japonię Mothra Leo, lecz trójgłowy smok okazał się na tyle potężny, że pokonał gigantyczną ćmę. Niezdolna go pokonać, Mothra Leo próbowała nie dopuścić do jego powstania. W tym celu cofnęła się w czasie do ery dinozaurów, kiedy Ziemię terroryzował Kredowy Król Ghidorah - potwór, z którego do czasów współczesnych miał powstać Grand King Ghidorah, na razie jednak słabszy od swej współczesnej wersji. Mothra Leo pokonała go i zniszczyła, wpychając go do wulkanu i topiąc w płynnej lawie. Ocalał jednak jego ogon, odcięty w czasie walki z gigantyczną ćmą, z którego w procesie regeneracji odrodził się cały trójgłowy smok. W rezultacie, mimo starań Mothry, mógł się on przemienić w potężnego Grand King Ghidorah i zagrozić Japonii w czasach współczesnych. W finale filmu Mothra Leo przemieniła się jednak w swą najpotężniejszą formę - Armor Mothra. W tej postaci udało się jej ostatecznie pokonać i zniszczyć Grand King Ghidorah Wielka bitwa potworów (2001) Ghidroah jest jednym z trzech potworów - strażników (inne to Mothra i Baragon), broniących Japonii przed atakiem Godzilli. Początkowo nie był zdolny do lotu. W finale filmu wspólnie z Mothrą stoczył walkę z Godzillą w Jokohamie; w toku walki Ghidorah został pokonany i padł nieprzytomny na ziemię, zaś Mothra została zniszczona promieniem Godzilli. Gigantycznej ćmie udało się jednak przekazać po śmierci całą swą energię Ghidorah, który z dodatkową mocą i uzyskawszy zdolność do lotu, atakuje Godzillę i spycha do zatoki. Godzilla stara się uciec, ale Ghidorah ściga go nawet pod wodę. Yuri i Takeda docierają do mostu nad zatoką, podczas gdy admirał Tachibana postanawia zaatakować Godzillę z okrętów podwodnych Satsuma. Tymczasem Ghidorah opada na samo dno, zraniony przez Godzillę. Podczas walki snop potwora trafił w most, który waląc się, niemal wytrącił Yuri i Takedę z galerii. Yuri i Takeda starają się wciągnąć z powrotem, a kamień, który znaleźli wcześniej w świątyni nad grobem Ghidorah, wpada do wody, ożywiając stwora. Ghidorah uwalnia strumień powietrza, ratując Yuri i Takedę przed śmiertelnym upadkiem. Yuri jednak traci przytomność. Ghidorah i Godzilla wynurzają się. Złoty smok atakuje Godzillę z użyciem własnych snopów, jednak Godzilla absorbuje tę energię. Połączenie jej z jego własnym snopem daje potężny strumień energii, który doszczętnie niszczy Ghidorah. Jednak niespodziewanie dusze trzech Strażników atakują Godzillę, sprawiając, że zanurza się coraz głębiej. Tachibana pilotuje Satsumę w stronę Godzilli, ale potwór połyka jego łódź. Będąc wewnątrz Godzilli, Tachibana doznaje halucynacji swojej córki i odzyskuje kontrolę nad łodzią. Godzilla zauważa Yuri i Takedę, jednak w momencie, gdy próbuje go zniszczyć, przez ranę przebija się pocisk S-03. Gdy Godzilla próbuje ziać snopem, wyrywa się on przez ranę w ramieniu. Gdy potwór się zanurza, Tachibana ledwo ucieka. Próbując zniszczyć swojego ostatniego wroga, Godzilla zostaje całkiem zniszczony. Lista wystąpień Filmografia * Ghidorah: Trójgłowy potwór (1964) * Inwazja Potworów (1965) * Zniszczyć wszystkie potwory (1968) * Godzilla vs. Gigan (1972) * Powrót Mechagodzilli (1975) (fragmenty z poprzednich filmów) * Godzilla vs. Król Ghidorah (1991) * Odrodzenie Mothry III (1998) * Wielka Bitwa Potworów (2001) * Kong: Wyspa Czaszki (2017) (malowidła w jaskini) * Godzilla: Król potworów (2019) Seriale * Strefa Walki (1973) * Wyspa Godzilli (1997) Ciekawostki * Ghidorah z filmu zapowiedzianego na 2019 rok, został odkryty w 2016 roku na Antarktydzie, gdzie jest zamrożony * To jeden z niewielu japońskich potworów, które nie zadebiutowały się w filmie, w którym nie było Godzilli. Galeria Oficjalne ilustracje Super Cute Dorat.jpg ThC54CAY71.jpg untitled (31).png|Grand King Ghidorah th (15).jpg|Mecha-King Ghidorah untitled (33).png|Walka z Godzillą untitled (36).png|King Ghidorah w filmie Wielka Bitwa Potworów (po przemianie) Nieoficjalne ilustracje Tumblr nck03p3jiO1s7elebo1 400.gif Kategoria:Godzilla Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Olbrzymy Kategoria:Wojownicy